Santiago Villagra
Santiago Villagra, also known and referred as Coco Dellaglio, Santi or Santiago Dellaglio, is the co-protagonist of the Nintendo/Perr Software series of videogames Franco Dellaglio. He is the younger brother and best buddy of Franco Dellaglio and a member of the Heroes Crew. Background Story Santiago first appear in the Rareware/Perr Software 1994 SNES game Franco Dellaglio Village, in that game he must help Franco Dellaglio to obtain the 20 steal watermelons from King K. Bot, Santiago, in this game, it was very quick, agile and lightweight compared to Franco Dellaglio and this was a way to obtain items that where too far for Franco's hands. Later, in 1995, he obtain his own feature game, Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest, in this game, he must save Franco Dellaglio from King Cu-Cu who had kidnapped him, in this game, his sister, Martina Dellaglio help him, the two characters where too fast and agile. In 1996, Santiago was kidnapped with Franco by King K. Bot in Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Martina's Big Adventure! for the SNES. Santiago appear near the end of the game, thanking with Franco to Martina and Nico.In 1997, in the console Nintendo 64, Santiago was protagonised his own race game, Santiago Villagra Racing, in this game, Santiago runs with his "S" blue car along 13 different race tracks to save River Valley from WizCow, an evil giant wizard cow. In 1999 on the next-gen console Nintendo 64, ''Franco Dellaglio 64'' was released, on this game, Santiago where kidnapped, as well as Dante, Martina and Longo, by King K. Bot once more time, he was trapped in the world Jungle Pears ''and to rescue she was needed to shoot the picture of the Blast above the cage. In this game his movements where too agile and fast, like the previous two games. In 2004 he was re-designed in [[Franco Dellaglio DS|''Franco Dellaglio DS]] for the Nintendo DS, giving him a more monkey-like appearance, with more large arms and a small face. Later, in 2007 in the Nintendo DS game, FD: Treetop Climber, his old appearance from Franco Dellaglio Village back, in this game, he was not controllable but it could throw into the air to actuate buttons and get an extra hit. In 2010, he back in the game ''Franco Dellaglio Village Returns'' for the Nintendo Wii, in this game he was only controllable in multiplayer mode, in adventure mode, he helps Franco by getting an extra hit and plain in the air with his gyratory arms. ]] Appearance Santiago's appearance where not too changed along the series like Franco Dellaglio was. In the first Franco Dellalgio Village game, he where dressing a blue sweater with red shoes. In Franco Dellaglio Village 2 his sweater where blue with a light blue fringe and a light blue neck. ]] On Franco Dellaglio DS, his appearance where changed, giving him a more monkey-like appearance, with more long arms, small face and a little pomp on his foots. Friends and Family * Franco Dellaglio * Jose Dellaglio * Dante Tizing * Goomy Dellaglio * Money Richard the 2nd * Martina Dellaglio * Longo Tizing * Curvis the Cat * Crank Dellaglio * Rabby the Rabbit * Clomsy the Bear * Otis the Cow * Pip the Rat * Crash the Bandicoot * Ernest the Turtle * Flabby the Bird * Rupsy Ripple * Thiago the Lemur Enemies * King K. Bot * King Cu-Cu * WizCow * The Roblim Crew * The Gnaughty Crew Trivia * He was know as Coco Dellaglio in the European and Australian version of the games. * Beacuse of this, Santiago Villagra Racing was know as Coco Dellaglio Racing in Europe and Oceania. * Altough Santiago is the younger brother of Franco, he doesn't have the same surname for unknown reasons, possibly he and Franco doesn't share the same father, atough the fact that Jose Dellaglio is the only tutor to they. * In the first Franco Dellaglio Village, Santiago's design in the covers and manual's arts were originally with a dark brown hair, a completely light blue sweater with a hood and red shoes. * However, in the Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest his appearance were changed, adding him a rabbit tail at his sweater and light blue pants. * In more recently games, Santiago is representated with light brown hair, a dark blue sweater with a light blue fringe and rolled up sleeves. * In Santiago Villagra Racing his design on the box art was completely with a full dark blue sweater and a more plane face. * Santiago Villagra were the best using the plane in Santiago Villagra Racing. Category:Characters